1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to neck encircling fashion accessories, specifically to a decorative clothing accessory and a method for its manufacture, that comprises both scarf-like and jewelry components, and which can be worn comfortably around the lower and middle parts of the neck even by those who are otherwise unable to tolerate clothing that fits closely against the neck, such as turtleneck shirts and sweaters, bandanas, dickeys, and scarves. The present invention comprises an elongated flexible scarf-like member made from fabric or other material that is worn against the front and sides of a person's neck and a flexible jewelry component attached to the opposite ends of the scarf-like member, with adjustable fastening means that draws the scarf-like member around to the back of the wearer's neck and secures it comfortably into its usable position. For maximum user comfort, the two ends of the scarf-like member should preferably remain at a spaced-apart distance from one another of approximately two to three inches. The neck-engaging surface of the scarf-like member which is targeted for contact with the front of a neck should be soft, and include a soft fabric lining, such as silk, when necessary for wearer comfort. Since the jewelry component comprises an adjustable fastening means, one or two basic sizes of the present invention can be used to fit most adult necks. In a majority of the preferred embodiments, the jewelry component would comprise a two-part chain having segments of unequal length, with each segment configured to lay flat against a neck and having large links or rings with a height dimension nearly identical to that of the scarf-like member's opposite end to which it will become attached. However, even though a single two-part chain connection is preferred, multiple chain connections are also contemplated to support a single scarf-like member, to provide a design choice, to support scarf-like members having a greater height dimension, and to support scarf-like members made from heavier and/or bulkier materials, such as fur or leather. As a further design alternative, the jewelry component could comprise pearls, and gold or silver chain to which gemstones or rhinestones are attached. Also in a majority of the preferred embodiments, an elongated toggle fastener would be used as the adjustable fastening means, and each shorter chain segment would have such a toggle fastener attached to its distal end, the toggle being configured for easy insertion through any of the links on the opposing longer chain segment. Nevertheless, alternative fasteners, such as lobster claw fasteners, may also be used with the present invention as long as they are configured to lay flat against a neck, for easy fastening, and without sharp edges that can snag clothing or cause injury. It is also contemplated for the scarf-like member to comprise a wide variety of decorative embellishments, such as beads, pearls, rhinestones, embroidery, appliques, reflective decorations, small mirrors, small buttons, fringe, lace, medallions, crests, shields, small chains, teardrop-shaped objects, and decorative trim. Further, although not limited thereto, the shape of the scarf-like member would preferably be substantially rectangular, V-shaped, cowl-like, or have a lower dip that subtly follows the curvature of a human neck. Applications may include the accessorizing of formal and career fashions, as well as use with clothing appropriate for more casual occasions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Accessories are important to fashion. They are desirable as they can add color accents, color contrast, texture, and other decorative interest to clothing to create a coordinated and complete fashion statement. Neck adornment accessories are also effective for adding attractive and complementary color tones to a person's face, and can be used in advantageous ways to enhance facial features, hide neck imperfections, and complement unusual and dramatic hairstyles. Accessories providing neck adornment have traditionally been limited to jewelry, ribbons, bandanas, dickeys, and scarves. During their use, some of the prior art neck adornment devices, such as scarves and dickeys, rest against or drape about the lower part of a neck. Although they typically encircle a neck, they may or may not be closely held against the neck. Scarves are usually secured in place by opposing ends or corners being tied into a knot, at least one part thereof being fastened in place with a brooch or decorative pin, or opposing ends or corners being threaded through a piece of jewelry specifically configured for holding the opposed ends of a scarf. However, the disadvantage of large bandanas and scarves is that even when they are tied or pinned they can be quite bulky, and while they may be suitable for use with certain formal and/or career fashions, they often are inappropriate for use with more casual clothing. Dickeys also can be bulky and are often unsuited for use with more casual clothing.
Other prior art neck accessories are used to adorn the middle part of a neck and must be secured closely against a substantial portion of the neck circumference to prevent inadvertent downward slippage to the lower part of the neck during use. When close contact exists between a neck adornment device and the entire circumference of the neck, such as would occur when smaller scarves, ribbons, and bandanas are tied around a neck, it often creates an uncomfortable constricted feeling that can also be accompanied by a further unpleasant sensation of choking or gagging. When prior art neck adornment devices contemplated for use around the middle part of the neck are configured to encircle only a portion of a neck they must be rigid in construction and able to tightly grip the front, sides, and/or back of the neck. Although rigid neck adornment devices, such as C-shaped wire-like necklaces, may be comfortable when the person wearing it remains substantially still, when the wearer makes any type of neck twisting movement, the rigid necklace will not move in unison with the wearer and can provide unpleasant neck restricting sensations. While adornment around the middle portion of a neck is desirable for its fashion enhancing and face flattering effects, there is no known neck adornment device for wear around the middle portion of a neck that is non-bulky and sufficiently comfortable for extended use.
Further, while neck-encircling jewelry can add texture and decorative interest to clothing, it is generally limited in its contribution of color. Also, while ribbons, bandanas, dickeys, and scarves can add wonderful color accent and contrast to complete a fashion statement, scarves and dickeys are generally bulky and therefore limited in use, and neckencircling ribbons while not bulky must be held tightly against the middle part of a neck and are found by many to be too constricting for frequent or extended use. Therefore, it would be desirable, and it is not heretofore known to have a combination fashion accessory comprising both jewelry and scarf-like components which is easily adjustable so that one or two sizes can be comfortably worn around most adult necks, even by those who otherwise find turtleneck clothing and accessories secured against the neck too constricting for frequent or extended use, with the jewelry component providing texture and decorative interest needed to accessorize fashions and the scarf-like component providing color and additional texture interest.
The inventions thought to be most closely associated with the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D290904 to Crouch (1987) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,793 to Kazuo (1977). However, there are important differences between these two inventions and the present invention. The dickey shown in the Crouch invention appears from a front view to resemble the cowl-like embodiment of the present invention, but does not resemble any of the other embodiments of the present invention. Also, the Crouch invention appears to be longer than the present invention and to extend farther downward over the upper chest area adjacent to the neck. In addition, the Crouch invention appears to be bulkier than the present invention, and it completely encircles a neck with no jewelry component against the back of a neck to help prevent the neck constricting sensation produced by many devices positioned closely against a neck during use. Further, while the Kazuo invention comprises a wire, a hook, and a chain, components that are also used in the present invention, and while it is used with scarves, the Kazuo invention discloses a knot-retaining implement that helps to maintain knots formed in neck-encircling devices such as neckties and scarves from becoming loosened during use. The Kazuo invention does not function as a neck-encircling device. Also, while the Kazuo invention can be attached to a scarf near to its ends, it is detachably connected to a knot in the scarf and its chain is not directly stitched into the ends of a scarf or scarf-like member, as in the present invention, to help the scarf or scarf-like member encircle a neck and become positioned directly against it without the neck constricting sensation that often is felt by a wearer. No invention is known that has all of the features of the present invention.